Macau x World
by xjapan
Summary: Coleccion de historias individuales acerca de Macau y si relacion con el mundo
1. Chapter 1

_Macau x world_

 _Prologo_

 _Hola, ¿como estan? Espero que bien_ ,bueno _esta idea se me ocurrio despues de ver varias posibilidades y varios fics de este tipo cabe aclarar que los shots estaran separados es decir no tendran nada que ver el uno con el otro y que ninguno sera yaoi o yuri otra cosa que debo decir es que no todas las historias serab del todo romanticas y por ultimo no cuento ni a Nyo China y a Nyo Portugal ya que las veo como su figura materna, si tiene exito lo hare con otros paises espero les guste._

 ** _Apuesta ( Nyo America)_** _Emily cree ser la mejor jjugadora de poker en el mundo pero alguien le hara cuidar sus palabras_

 ** _Paciencia ( Nyo Alemania)_** _La paciencia es una virtud y quizas alguien le haga comprender eso_

 ** _Institutriz ( Nyo Austria) E_** _lla le enseñaria a tocar musica , mientras el sin querer le enseñaba a sonreir_

 ** _Aventura ( Nyo Australia)_** _El era aaventurero por nnaturaleza y ella queria un compañero de juegos_

 ** _Desafio ( Nyo Argentina)_** _Harto de las constantes burlas hacia su familia decide desafiarla a un partido aun sabiendo el riesgo_

 ** _Confianza (Brasil)_** _El sabe que Andiroba no solo representaba 11 ssujetos detras de un balon y se iba a demostrar_

 ** _Mar ( Nyo Bolivia)_** _El adora el mar y ella deseaba conocerlo_

 ** _Yogurt ( NyoBulgaria)_** _No eesta bien derramar el yogurt de tu acompañante y menos si ella es fanatica del yogurt_

 ** _Consentida ( Nyo Canada)_** _KKumary tiene hambre y para verguenza y desgracia de su dueña Shun la conciente demasiado_

 ** _Columpio.- ( Nyo Corea del norte)_** _El rrecordaba esos dias antes de que la guerra los separara_

 ** _Oppa ( Nyo Corea del sur)_** _El nnnuevo negocio de Corea del sur es un guia de turistas guapo inteligente y atento solo que a Soo Jin se le olvido un detalle...El no es coreano_

 ** _Libro ( Chile)_** _Su libro favorito puede cambiar su ppespectiva de muchas cosas_

 ** _muñeca ( Nyo Dinamarca)_** _Dinamarca quiere jugarle una broma sin ssaber que caera en su propio juego_

 ** _Piramide ( Nyo Egipto)_** _Una simple ppregunta puede llevar a una historia inimaginable_

 ** _Wafle ( Belgica)_** _¿Que mejor que algo dulce para levantar el animo?_

 ** _Entendimiento ( Nyo Cuba)_** _No entendia el porque de su distsnciamiento y queria descubrirlo_

 ** _Computadora ( Nyo Estonia)_** _Shun es muy torpe ppara la informatica mientras que Kaja es toda una experta_

 ** _Torre ( Nyo Francia)_** _CComo simbolo de amistad Francine le hace un regalo muy especial_

 ** _Gatos ( Nyo Grecia)_** _Su nueva mascota esta eenferma y quien mejor que Grecia para ayudarle_

 ** _Conquista ( Nyo Holanda)_** _Bella hhara un segundo intento pero ests vez entendera que atrapa mas moscas con miel que con vinagre_

 ** _Guerrera( Hungria)_** _A el le pparecia alguien indomable cosa que le daba curiosidad_

 ** _Hielo ( Bielorusia)_** _El no creia todo lo que se decia de NNatasha asi que decidio observarla por si mismo_

 ** _Navidad ( Nyo Finlandia)_** _UUna de sus epocas favoritas era la navidad y ahora con mayor razon_

 ** _Loto ( Nyo Hongkong)_** _Una flor puede significar mmuchas cosas_

 ** _Lago( Nyo Italia)_** _A el sienpre le gusto el lago de venecia por lo que Felicia decide darle un regalo especial_

 ** _Miedo ( Nyo Islandia)_** _No ccomprendia por que el miedo de mosttar sus emociones_

 ** _Coolest ( Nyo Japon)_** _Al eenterarse que sirvio de inspiracion para cierto manga quizo saber el porque_

 ** _Pequeña ( Nyo Letonia)_** _Elina eera bastante timida pero por alguna razon le agradaba estar jinto a el_

 ** _Conquistadora ( Nyo Litunia)_** _QQueria entender como es que alguien que conquisto toda europa ahora de deje derrotar facilmente_

 ** _Sonrojos ( Mexico)_** _No lo entendia pero el le pprovocaba sonrojos incontrolables_

 ** _Baile (Liechestein)_** _SShun es muy torpe para bailar por suerte Lily esta ahi para ayudarlo_

 ** _Barrera ( NyoEscocia)_** _Sabia que habia algo mas en su corazon solo que una barrera iimpedia verlo_

 ** _Misterio ( Nyo Gales)_** _El mmisterio siempre llamo su atencion_

 ** _Hechizo ( Nyo Inglaterra)_** _Quizas un poco de magia no haga ddaño_

 ** _Tomate ( Nyo España)_** _Nada mejor que tener tu propio cultivo_

 ** _En comun ( Nyo Noruega)_** _SSer hermano mayor no es facil y ellos lo sabian_

 ** _Asombroso ( Nyo Prusia)_** _No era tan aasombroso como ella pero estaba muy cerca_

 ** _Seriedad( Republica checa)_** _Su sseriedad era un misterio_

 ** _calma ( Nyo Eslovaquia)_** _Quizas ttengan mas en comun de lo que se cree_

 ** _tsundere ( Nyo Romano)_** _A Chiara le costaba mmostrar sus emociones entonces ¿porque diablos el sabia lo que pensaba?_

 ** _Juego ( Monaco)_** _Un juego de ccartas podia ser algo mas entretenido_

 ** _Vampiresa ( Nyo Rumania)_** _Solo quizo comprobar si los rumores eran cciertos y su cuello lo pago muy caro_

 ** _Miradas ( Nyo Suecia)_** _ella estaba triste y el no podia verla llorar_

 ** _Chocolate ( Nyo Suiza)_** _UUna taza de chocolate puede acercar s alguien_

 ** _Invierno ( Nyo Rusia_** _Anya solo queria un amigo_

 ** _Rosado ( Nyo Polonia)_** _Aveces FFelka era bastante insistente_

 ** _picnic ( Ucrania)_** _¿Que mejor que un ppicnic en un dia soleado?_

 ** _Mascara ( Nyo Turquia)_** _¿Que hay detras de la mascara?_

 ** _Elefante ( Nyo Tailandia)_** _Quizas los eelefantes no sean tan malos como China dice_

 ** _Meditacion ( Nyo India)_** _Nada mejor para el estres de un pasado ddia de trabajo_

 ** _Animales ( Nyo Luxemburgo)_** _a Samy le gustaban los animales y Shun eera bueno cuidandolos_

 ** _Cercano ( Taiwan)_** _Ellos eran cercanos mas de lo que se cree_

 ** _Linda (Vietnam)_** _Solo eel podia llamarla asi y nadie mas_

 _Bien este es un fic experimental no tendra un orden en especifico y si funciona lo hare con otras naciones nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Macau x World_

 _Drable 1_

 _Apuesta_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y Aishteru Sama por el apoyo a esta singular idea espero les guste_

Muy bien esto si que era el colmo por vez primera en su vida comenzaba a desesperarse esa loca ni dejaba de hablar y de parlotear acerca de las maravillas de su nación, esta bien, es un país primer mundista tiene grandes aportaciones pero una cosa era eso y otra muy distinta era menospreciar a otras naciones. Definitivamente el asiático perdió la paciencia ¿como diablos término en esa situación?

Pues verán como siempre hubo junta mundial lo cual significaba una cosa caos y destrucción eso era lo de menos la verdadera pregunta es : —¿ porque en mi casa? — se pregunto al ver ese desastre, pero no podía decirle que no a mama China.

Al final solo se logro, y de milagro, establecer unos acuerdos y solucionar un par de problemas. Pues, las cosas se salieron de control después, para que decidieran darle fin a la reunión antes de que algo peor sucediera.

No se supo cómo, pero en menos de varios minutos se encontraba USA alardeando que los casinos ubicados en las Vegas eran los mejores en todo el mundo, todo acompañado de su peculiar risa. Muchas naciones le ignoraban, otras le reclamaban que era una estúpida... eso también era muy típico.

Eso provoco que el joven asiático perdiera la paciencia miró a su amigo y rival Monaco quien solo se dedicó a ingnorar a la americana acompañado de la escocesa ¿como podía estar como si nada ante tal insulto? Lo que pasaba era que él ya estaba acostumbrado a la presunción de la americana total siempre acababa humillándola frente a todos en una partida, sin mencionar que a el no le importaba mucho que hablaran de los casinos de su casa, pero Macau era otra cosa ya que era una de las pocas cosas en las que destacaba y no iba dejar que esto se quedara así .

—me va a disculpar señorita América pero esta usted muy equivocada

Muy bien eso había sido todo Emily lo volteo a ver con cara de what ¿quien se creía el para decirle algo así ?Que falta de respeto hacia su heroica persona. Volteo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada miel del dueño de aquel comentario.

—¿Por qué? Todo el mundo sabe que los casinos de mi casa son _¡The Best!_ \- dio confianza a sus palabras regresando a su ánimo habitual.

—Por eso mismo, el hecho de que las personas solo tengan conocimientos sobre las Vegas no significa que sean los mejores—soltó en su defensa bastante tranquilo. Sabia del grado intelectual de la americana y por eso mismo no se preocupaba en molestarse, al contrario, le parecía gracioso, alguien tenía que colocar en su lugar a la rubia, pues podía ser muy buena en muchas cosas pero en el área de los juegos de azar no podía vencerle.

La americana por su parte fruncio el ceño sin creer lo que oía después de todo el solo quería defenderse no iba a permitir que se burlara de él.

—Solo hay una manera de decidir esto…- de uno de sus bolsillos saco aquel mazo de cartas que siempre llevaba consigo, ya saben, por si acaso — Juguemos, no hay mejor forma de decidir quién es el mejor en esta área que con esto-

-¡Hagámoslo!- exclamo competitivamente USA, por nada del mundo iba a perder, es más, era imposible.

—¿no piensas hacer nada Cristopher? — preguntó Scarlet

—no, conozco a ese par de años es mas que obvio que se aprecian incluso me atrevería a decir que hay algo más pero los dos son tan orgullosos para aceptarlo , además de que no pienso perder mi dinero en una hora o menos

—¿no lo dices por ella o si?

—no,lo digo por él espera y verás

Claro que en efecto no paso ni una hora antes de que hubiera un claro ganador —me parece que es hora de terminar con esto — dijo mostrando sus cartas indicando que él había ganado mientras Emily estaba en estado de shock el joven se le levantó como si nada , en ese momento la americana se recuperó y se acerco a el —¿sin rencores?

—sin rencores fue divertido — sin mas ni mas se estiro a su altura y le planto un beso en la comisura de sus labios dejándolo aturdido —good game — sin más se fue de ahí

"¿Que rayos fue eso?" se preguntó por vez primera sintió sus mejillas arder

 _Hasta aquí lo dejó esperó les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

_Macau x World_

 _Drable 2_

 _Paciencia_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Local y Selery Zacata por el apoyo espero les guste_

Era oficial esta era la reunion mas caotica de todas Italia decia pasta muchos veees , Francia e Inglaterra se decian hasta de lo que se iban morir ,Mexico peleaba con Suiza por defender a Japon, Estados Unidos decia tonteria y media Corea y Belarus platicaban como si nada Hong Kong y Taiwan hacian escandalo finalmente Monika iba aperder la paciencia lo que no noto es que alguien ya la habia perdido desde antes

—¡¿quieren guardar silencio de una vez?! ¡¿Que les pasa ?! ¡¿ acaso no saben comportarse como gente madura?! — una voz masculina habia levantado la voz para gran sorpresa de todos se trataba de Macau quien tenia la desgracia de ser la sede de esa reunion.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con caras de what end especial Alemania era un alivio para ella no ser la unica cuerda entre in monton de dementes se vio obligada a declarar un receso.

Mas tarde

El joven asiatico suspiro resingnado no penso que recivirlos fuera tan complicado lo que no sabia era que no estaba solo

—¿necesitas ayuda ?— pregunto la alemana

—¿he? No se preocupe señorita Alemania puedo hacerlo solo — decia mientras acomodaba unos papeles

—pero es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de que nos recibieras en tu ccasa

—pero no quiero causar molestias ¿que clase de anfitrion seria?

—creeme has sido un buen anfitrion — dijo la alemana con una leve sonrisa

Finalmente acepto que lo ayudara conversando para hacer mas ameno el ambiente hasta que terminaron

— fue muy amable de su parte señorita Alemania — dojo este sonriendo Como un niño pequeño

-g-gracias como dije era lo menos que podia hacer— respondio ruborizada

 _Hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	4. Chapter 4

_MMacau x World_

 _Drable 3_

 _Institutriz_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y a Selery Zacata por el apoyo esperó les guguste_

Luego de volver la cabeza a ambos lados, abrió un poco la puerta del salón, solo lo necesario para comprobar que no había nadie ahí adentro, y dando un suspiro de alivio ingreso y cerró la puerta lo más suavemente que pudo, procurando que no hiciera ningún ruido.

Una vez lograda su hazaña, sonrió con satisfacción encaminándose al gran piano de cola que ahí había. Paso sus manos suavemente por la cubierta antes de disponerse a tomar su práctica diaria, menos mal que había logrado escabullirse de Mei y Xiao , si aquellos dos lo vieran estaba seguro que no terminarían de burlarse en años.

Tan perdido estaba en la música, que no notó el momento en que la puerta de abrió para dar paso a una joven un poco mayor que el la recién llegada se quedo junto a la puerta escuchando atentamente la suave melodía.

Parpadeo confundido, cuando oyó un sonido que no tenía razón de ser… no podía ser el piano, se había asegurado que estaba afinado antes de comenzar,esto logró desconcentrarlo por completo y se vio obligado a dar por finalizada la pieza.

Palideció al oír algunos cuchicheos provenir desde la puerta y empalideció al notar a la castaña parada detrás suyo, observándolo atentamente… como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer con él, y es que era imposible predecir sus ocurrencias desde que se habia convertido en su institutriz

Finalmente fue Anelise la que tomo la iniciativa de acercarse y Shun suspiro pesadamente esperando algun regañó por parte de la austriaca.

—Ehm Shun— comenzó con voz insegura, algo muy impropio de ella — ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ya tocas el piano?

Macau se quedo con la réplica en la lengua, sorprendido por el rostro sonrojado de la chica junto a el

—Ehh..yo…— Y se quedo sin palabras…

—Toca algo más Shun— Pidió la castaña apenadaapenada con una leve sonrisa

Aun sin hablar, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, se reacomodo en su lugar y comenzó a tocar nuevamente, esta vez completamente consciente de su público.

 _hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	5. Chapter 5

_Macau x World_

 _Drable 5_

 _Aventura_

 _Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada una disculpa por dejarlo tanto tiempo en hiatus y también agradezco a Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo espero les guste._

Jessie tenía mucho que no tomaba vacaciones así que fue a una de las playas para surfear la australiana le gustaba ver a los turistas competir pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención, se trataba de un joven asiático que tomaba las olas cuán profesional, cuando la competencia terminó la australiana se acercó y noto algo en aquel joven se trataba de una nación o quizás región administrativa el punto era que ya lo había visto antes

—hello , vaya que sabes tomar las olas

—ni hao señorita Australia , en realidad es la primera vez que lo hago — sonrió inocentemente ante la expedición de la australiana

—¿En serio? , Bueno a que debo el honor

— me informaron que sería la junta mundial aquí espero no haber sido inoportuno

—para nada , siempre quise tener un compañero de aventuras ... Apuesto a que es la primera vez que vienes ¿Verdad?.— pregunto con una sonrisa

—a decir verdad si —respondío apenado

— entonces ven , te mostrare mi casa

A decir verdad Jessie estaba entusiasmada era la primera vez que alguien ponia interés en sus extrañas costumbres ya que era bien sabido por todos que su casa era considerada como la nación más peligrosa del mundo y no precisamente por la inseguridad ,si no porque en ella habitaban animales de extraño tipo como cangrejos gigantes cocodrilos feroces etcétera

Aunque el muchacho asiático parecía no temerles

—¿Habías visto algo como esto antes?

— no precisamente , aunque he visto dragones

— no hablás enserio

—hay muchas cosas que se desconocen de mi casa — sonrió inocentemente a lo que la australiana por alguna razón se sonrojo un poco

— me gustaría conocer tu casa algún día Shun , claro si no estás muy ocupado

— de hecho no lo estoy señorita Jessie

— no me hables tan formal me haces sentir vieja dime Jessie a secas ¿Somos amigos o no?

El joven se sonrojo un poco — de acuerdo Jessie ... ¿Cuando termine la reunión, te gustaría venir a mi casa a cenar?

— por supuesto será divertido

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	6. Chapter 6

_Macau x World_

 _Drable 5_

 _Desafío_

 _Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo y los comentarios espero les guste el capítulo de hoy_

Un simple resumen : Argentina empezó y Macau contesto

Y por supuesto las demás naciones se colaron para nadie era secreto que Diana la representación de Argentina era egocéntrica , arrogante y con un ego más grande que el de Prusia y eso ya era mucho decir , normalmente Shun se dedicaba a ignorarla pero si se metía con su familia ya era otra cosa y la vena de su frente estaba a punto de estallar y no Diana no iba a negar que le encantaba hacerlo enfadar según ella cuando eran colonias y el se enojaba parecía un Hamtaro con fiebre cosa que lo hacía adorable ahora que eran naciones el hacerlo enojar le causaba mucha gracia.

—por favor si ni siquiera sabes jugar

— el hecho de nunca haya ido a un mundial no quiere decir que nunca haya jugado tu tonto deporte

—¿Ah si? — pregunto desafiante

—Diana mejor no lo hagas enojar créeme yo se lo que te digo — dijo el monegasco pues conocía muy bien a su amigo

—¡Tú tampoco ganaste, así que no te alces al cielo como si lo hubieras hecho! —.

Las cosas estaban tensas, los europeos no hallaban ni que decir, así que un lindo italiano les dejó un plato de pasta a cada uno, para disfrutar un poco mejor del espectáculo que se celebraba en la sala.

La reunión se había dado para conocer qué hacer debido al gran número de americanos viajando hacia oriente, sin embargo, las felicitaciones a Francia por haber ganado el mundial,y el comentario de que el joven asiático había sido eliminado por default de la copa de Qatar por culpa de Sri Lanka provocaron el caos y el desastre

—Deberíamos posponer la reunión, hasta que ambos puedan estar tranquilos —Sugirió el Japonés, a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba su plato de pasta y salía de la sala, seguido de la mayoría de los países europeos.

Cuando la sala se quedó exclusivamente con los países americanos, y lusos intentaron sin ningún éxito calmarlos

—hagamos esto juguemos un juego para demostrar quien es el mejor

—no necesito demostrar nada tengo la confianza de mi gente pero si solo así cerraras la boca lo hare

Así comenzó el desafío de fútbol y quien ganaba dos de tres era el ganador la argentina estaba confiada sin embargo por alguna razón el macaense ganó dejando callada a la argentina —¿Pero como?

— te dije que no necesitaba demostrar nada

—me queda claro — se acercó y le dio un poquito— nos veremos en las Olimpiadas

Ahora el no sabía que decir

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	7. Chapter 7

_Macau x World_

 _Drable 6_

 _Mar_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que b_ _ueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso espero les guste_

 _Evangelina Morales ( Bolivia). No e_ _s mía le pertenece a Eagle Primece_

Corria la época colonial las entonces pequeñas colonias de España y Portugal se habían juntado pero había algo que les llamaba la atención y eso era algo que se encontraba en territorio portugués y eso era el mar de aquel territorio el entonces bebé Macau miraba. las olas riéndose como cualquier bebe lo haría cosa que llamó la atención de la pequeña Evangelina

—¿Te gusta el agua?

—gu (si)

— también a mi quizás cuando seamos más grandes podremos conocerlo ¿No te gustaría?

—gu gu gu. — el bebé empezó a mover sus manitas sonriente

Los siglos pasaron y ambos habían cambiado Eva se había independizado de España y aunque su territorio no tenía mares ella se esforzaba por ser una buena nación , aunque no había olvidado esa época y tampoco al pequeño bebé que lógicamente ya era un hombre, — la junta será en su casa ... Espero sea paciente

Día de la junta

Cómo siempre un caos , la situación no podía ser peor Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos peleando como siempre , sus hermanos asiáticos le daban pena ajena las otras naciones estaban haciendo todo menos poner atención hasta que finalmente el furico aleman los calló a todos

Una vez declarado el receso el ahora joven Macau salió de la sala sin mediar palabra,,se acercó al único lugar donde se sentía tranquilo ... Ese era el mar de su casa a diferencia de lo que muchos creían los casinos no eran su lugar favorito si no los puertos donde tenía muchas memorias ... — solo aquí puedo estar en paz , no puedo dejar que algo tan hermoso e imponente se pierda

—¿Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí?

—¿Eh? Ni hao Bolivia... Yo lamento mi descortesía

— descuida era normal,te sacaron de tus casillas tu solo te defendiste, hay gente que no entiende con respeto

—¿Como sabías que estaba aquí? Normalmente los otros me buscan en cualquiera de mis casinos

—esa era mi segunda opción ... Bueno desde que éramos pequeños siempre te veía aquí incluso cuando ni siquiera sabías caminar

—bueno, verás este lugar lo veo como mi refugio de alguna manera... Eva

—¿Que ocurre Shun?

—muchas gracias por escuchar desde ue éramos pequeños siempre estuviste ahí aún si no podía responder

—nno me agradezcas Shun por qué es algo muy agradable tu compañía —dijo con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que este se sonrojara sin duda había sido muy especial

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
